Jesus Villalba
Jesus Villalba is a character Demon Must Die and Oodlegobs: Demon Must Die or Boyfriend of Mable. Appearance He is a person with Hair Similar To Magnavox Oddysey Fan. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a red star on it. Jesus's hair moves up and down whenever he runs. His trousers are light blue, which is a darker color. Up close, his head is round; when he is not close up, his head is a rounded rectangle. Though he is a human being, he lacks a nose and neck. He walks barefooted; this doesn't make the damage on spikes in Demon Must Die. Information Demon Must Die He is seen chatting with his Girlfriend Mable rather than visiting him. One day, the two friends chat up a hatred storm about Jesus how he hates Demons by watching My Little Pony: Equestria Girls with Sunset Shimmer, Snails and Snips likely the latter, and declare that they are going to obliterate Demon Studios once and for all. Then Jesus and Mable rides his bike to the incredibly large building, Demon Studios. He keeps going and lands in the trash cans. Knocking over the trash cans is fortunate for he, as there was a toy gun inside. Jesus and Mable navigates through the 199 floors of Demon Studios, killing all the enemies he comes upon (including his Staff) with the Studios' many experimental weapons. Trivia Jesus and Mable Nitro City they saved Of Satan. Oodlegobs: Demon Must Die History ]]Jesus created the Oodlegobs virus and sent it via email to WWW.DEMONSTUDIOS.COM so he would not have to watch anymore Demon videos. In Game Jesus only appears in the introduction of the game where, after some Demon videos play in front of him and two of his friends, he shows disgust in them and punches his friends. After that, he codes the Oodlegobs virus and emails it to Demon Studios' Website. He is not seen again for the rest of the game. Trivia Jesus only appears in the introduction of the game where, after some Demon videos play in front of him and two of his friends, he shows disgust in them and punches his friends. After that, he codes the Oodlegobs virus and emails it to Demon Studios' Website. He is not seen again for the rest of the game. Jesus Villalba Series *Jesus was sent to Munchmore for Save Your Customers. *Xandra and Xolo will go to Munchmore for Save To Jesus Villalba and Customers. Villalba's Sodaderia and Villalba's Popcorneria *Jesus is a Chef. *Jesus is the Final Customers List's Customers. Personality Seeing all of the actions he has done in the lift, the player can assume that Jesus is intelligent. He also seems to be patient, seeing that he can't quit off the lift. Activity outside Nitrome Fanfiction Jesus has a Nitrome account. He doesn't insult people and comments on Nitrome games. His Puzzle Games are same as Plunger's Puzzle games. Other Appearances *Ash Die! - Shooting To Serena. Gallery Jesus Villalba Shooting.PNG|Jesus Villaba Shooting Jesus_Villaba_in_ODMD.PNG|In O: DMD Villalba_in_DMD.png|In DMD Jesus Villalba oddysey fan.png|Small Jesus_Villalba_Arcade!.PNG|Jesus Up In Logo Jesus Villalba Arcade! Jesus_Villalba_Style_Team_Flare_by_Jesusvillalba.PNG|Jesus Style Team Flare Villalba_in_DMD_Style_Team_Flare_By_Jesusvillalba.PNG|Jesus With Gun Style Team Flare Jesus_Villalba_oddysey_fan_Estilo_MM.png|Style WM Avatar Jesus Villalba.png|Avatar Trivia *He owns a Angel computer, which is a parody to Apple computers. *He has only five fingers, has no fingernails and walks barefooted. *To Difference Mable Use Boots Heels. *His nickname is Villalba, but his actual nickname is Jesus. *This is the 890th page of this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Characters To Good Characters Category:Jesusalejandro.villalbaperales